


Out of line

by BoreasAnemos



Series: Redder than her hair [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Classroom Discipline, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Power Play, Reluctant Dominance, Reluctant Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoreasAnemos/pseuds/BoreasAnemos
Summary: Hikari complains to Asuka, Asuka makes a joke, Asuka comes to regret the joke. A short story about spanking and emotional confusion.
Relationships: Horaki Hikari & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Horaki Hikari/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Redder than her hair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544575
Kudos: 18





	Out of line

**Author's Note:**

> **On characters’ age:** this short story takes place during the Evangelion TV series, so the protagonist and the deuteragonist are both fourteen; while there is nothing sexual happening here, I decided to mark this as “decided not to use warnings” instead of “no warnings apply”. So, the last word of caution: if you feel disturbed by the concept of teenagers engaging in a consensual spanking, stop reading now. If not, please enjoy the awkwardness and emotions.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, concepts, or names. This is a work of a pastiche.

Hikari Horaki was not happy at the moment. While she was used to setting people straight and making them do their work correctly, she always had trouble with doing it to people she considered friends. Still, the order had to be maintained. Worse, if someone noticed her being lenient towards someone, rumors would start – and she could not have that.

“Asuka, could you stay after classes?” she finally requested. “I need to talk to you.”

“Mhm, sure” the redhead replied absentmindedly. Her bento was only half-eaten, even as the break was slowly coming to an end.

“Is something wrong?” Hikari asked with concern.

“No, just the usual bullshit. Don’t worry” Asuka replied dismissively.

***

Despite her tired attitude, Asuka stayed as requested – but her mood was anything but accommodating.

“Okay, Hikari, what bothers you?” she asked, half-sitting at her desk.

Hikari took a deep breath. “Asuka, you’re my friend-”

“There’s a ‘but’ coming, you know you don’t need to spare me?” the redhead cut in with a tired voice.

“Sorry, you’re right” Hikari took another breath. “I am not satisfied with your cleaning performance the day before. It was quite sloppy and you misplaced a few things; Akami, who had the duty yesterday, complained about that” Hikari finished, clearly uncomfortable.

Asuka raised her eyebrows. “That’s all? Gott, Hikari, you made me think some calamity occurred and I must flee the country because I am accused of murder. Yeah, could be, I don’t like to do that stuff. Sorry.”

Hikari did not seem satisfied. “Asuka, it’s not the first time it happens. You always say you’re sorry and that’s it, nothing improves” she pointed out.

“Hikari, what do you expect me to say?” Asuka’s was clearly in discomfort, but her voice remained steady. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s the customary thing to do in such a situation, I didn’t have much opportunity to learn Japanese way of doing things” she sighed. “Don’t know, maybe you should spank me, I’ll be really sorry, and perhaps be motivated to do better next time” she chuckled and looked at Hikari with amusement. A second later, she blinked in confusion at the inscrutable expression the Class Representative was showing. “Hikari?”

“I just might, Asuka. If nothing else works, perhaps that’s the way” the brown-haired girl replied slowly.

“I was just-” Asuka started, but realized the problem. _‘Fuck. She thought I was serious. If I back down now, she’ll think I’m not serious or a coward. Fuck me.’_

“Yes?” Hikari inquired.

Asuka shook her head, trying to cover her bright-red ears. “Nothing” she started again, her voice far lower. “I… If you think this is the best way, go for it” she straightened and looked Hikari in the eye. “Please proceed.”

Hikari nodded, but her lips were a thin line. _‘Great. Does she really think I was serious? Let me guess, I back down now, I lose my authority in her eyes. I should’ve laughed it off, but noooo…’_

The problem – aside from the discomfort – was the fact that she was not sure how to proceed; her parents never spanked her and – despite her younger siblings tempting her sorely – she never raised a hand against them. She had _some_ idea what to do – but not the particulars. _‘Oh well, I’ll have to improvise.’_

“Okay, Asuka” she started, her voice uncertain. _‘Nope, this will not work.’_ Clearing her throat, she tried again. “Asuka, I want you to put your hands on the desk” she managed, her tone far firmer. “And your, uhm, bottom stuck out.”

By that time, Hikari ears were burning red as well; she was silently counting on Asuka putting a stop to this, even if it was going to turn into an argument or even a fight. But Asuka obeyed, assuming the position she ordered her – and leaving her no choice but to proceed. “Ready?” she asked.

Asuka nodded in response. “Do your duty, Class Rep.”

Hikari had some serious doubt whether administering corporal punishment was on the list of Class Representative duties; it was certainly not on the list she had dutifully memorized before assuming the responsibility. Still, she was not going to stop now. She took a place at Asuka’s side, took a deep breath, took a swing, and let her hand connect with the buttocks in front of her.

It was as effective and as emotional as the description would suggest – Asuka certainly registered a touch and felt _something_, but that something barely noticeable. A few further hits felt the same way.

“If you want it to be didactic, you better use a ruler” Asuka suggested, not sure where this idea originated. ‘_Perhaps from too many Victorian novels I read’_ she realized with chagrin. _‘But no, then I’d suggest a rod.’ _She suddenly had a brief mental image of herself in Victorian underwear – which would be most likely covering a little bit more of her body than her current school uniform – and Hikari, in a full governess attire, brandishing a rod and admonishing her. Suddenly, it was not just Asuka’s ears that were red – her face joined in. _‘Damn it, treacherous imagination of mine, get lost!’_

At the same time, Hikari was struggling to get into her assigned role. She was about to ask the basic question: “are you sure?”, but realized this felt inappropriate to her. “If you think this is necessary”, she said instead and quickly retrieved the plain old wooden ruler from the supplies cabinet. It was not something used in class – their math teacher was able to draw most figures by hand better than the students with all the tools – but it was in its place, as anything in a properly ordered classroom should be.

That last thought actually alleviated Hikari’s discomfort to a slight degree. Asuka was receiving her punishment for introducing disorder, for causing damage to the very order Hikari hold dear. It was still heavily disproportionate in Hikari’s eyes, but perhaps the redhead was right. Perhaps this was the only way she could learn.

She resumed her position at Asuka’s side. “Ready?”

Asuka nodded and took a deep breath. She kind-of-knew what to expect, if from descriptions only. A small part of her mind – one she did not hesitate to call treacherous again – was even anticipating it.

The swing landed with a soft sound. _‘**That** was definitely different’_ Asuka realized. It was still lacking something in her perception, but certainly left a more lasting impression than indisputably soft smacks done by Hikari’s own palm.

A few more followed; Asuka’s breathing got faster, and her mind started wandering off. She did not _like_ the predicament she was in – after all, enjoying it would be absurd in her perception – but she felt some _satisfaction_ coming from it. It was a feeling she could not properly grasp, at least not yet.

The hits were falling regularly, marking her bottom evenly. With them being filtered by the fabric of her uniform’s skirt, they did not hurt much – certainly not in comparison to pain Asuka was sometimes suffering as a result of combat – but they certainly reached her; they felt very purposeful. They were there to teach her a lesson, after all, a lesson that could not enter her mind correctly otherwise. And that was something she could embrace. Still, there was some room for improvement.

“Stop”, Asuka suddenly demanded, and Hikari obeyed, just before realizing this is not how this should work – she was supposed to be the one giving commands here. But to her surprise, the other girl ignored that fact completely, and instead of moving away or acting as this was over, she grabbed the skirt of her uniform and hoisted it up, fixing it beneath the uniform’s waistband; her slightly reddened bottom was now clearly visible, covered by a simple pair of cotton panties. Hikari stared in confusion.

“Asuka, what are you-” she finally managed.

“You want the lesson to sink in, don’t you?” Asuka hissed, less courteously than she intended, but with genuine determination. “Then make it sink in.”

“Are you s-” Hikari tried.

“Please” Asuka’s voice turned to pleading tone just for a second. “I’m not asking again” she added in her normal tone.

Hikari nodded again, her face redder than a moment before; this was getting increasingly unusual and bizarre. Still, she brought the ruler down in a swing at the newly-exposed target. The resulting sound was quite louder – and so was the reaction.

Asuka suddenly became aware of how much the previous hits have been muffled by the cloth. Now came a strong blow, followed by a hundred of stinging needles, followed by the feeling of prickling skin. All the sensations were delivered directly to her skin, the flimsy layer of cotton providing only minimal protection – and not even on the entirety of the surface being hit. Asuka gasped.

“Asuka, are you-”

“Keep. Going” the redhead hissed out. Hikari chose not to dispute that.

The next hit felt similar; so did the third one. But from the fourth one onward, the sensations began to intensify: either Hikari was settling in the routine, or the increasing tenderness of the skin made each next one more painful; quite possibly it was both.

Despite her efforts, Asuka could not stay quiet any longer. Gasps became more frequent: first on every other hit, then on each of them. An occasional yelp emerged as well. Hikari was about to stop after every such escalation, but a threatening sideways glance from her all-too-cooperative victim was preventing her from acting on those thoughts. So, she just kept going; the switch to the ruler has ensured that she would not tire her hand too quickly.

But when one of her blows resulted in an actual, if soft, scream, she hesitated; that was the moment she noticed Asuka’s face was wet. Her eyes were shut tight, and tears were rolling out.

“Keep. Going. Just. A. Few. More.”

Hikari hesitated.

“Please” Asuka added in a whisper.

“Ten more, and then it’s over, all right?”

Asuka nodded, her eyes still shut tight.

Hikari resumed her cadence, counting the blows. By the second one, another scream erupted, repeating every next hit. By the fifth one, Asuka was openly sobbing between hits. When the eighth landed, Asuka became so loud that Hikari was glad the windows were closed and there was nobody on the premises; still she kept to her word and delivered two final ones, accompanied by similarly loud reactions.

Finally, she set the ruler down and looked at Asuka, unsure of what to do next; her improvising skill had its limits. She remembered nebulously that after a spanking, the child was usually sent to stand in the corner “to reflex on their behavior” – but Asuka was hardly a child.

The girl in question remained in her position for a few seconds more, her face as red as her hair – and her bottom redder than that, contrasting strongly with the untouched pale skin of her hands when she finally straightened and reached to rub her bottom. Then she unhitched her skirt, covering her bottom – all this with her eyes still shut and sobs being forced down.

Hikari kept staring at her before she finally decided her role as the Class Representative was done – and her role a friend began again. She took a step forward and embraced the other girl. She knew this was taking a leap with this, for both herself and Asuka, but the redhead was raised in a culture where physical contact between friends – especially girls – was not frowned upon, and Hikari decided they were close enough to take that chance.

She was right. Half a second after she closed her arms around the other girl, she felt arms grabbing her and pulling her closer. A moment later the sobs turned into actual crying and Asuka’s body began to shake.

Hikari, confused and uncertain, didn’t know how to react to that – so she just kept hugging the crying girl, stroking her back softly.

It seemed to be enough.

***

Asuka released her grip on Hikari after a long while, prompting the shorter girl to respond in the same way. The redhead quickly turned to her bag and retrieved some tissues. Hikari looked away, waiting patiently until the other girl finishes her short clean-up routine.

Finally, Asuka turned to her; her face was still slightly swollen from all the crying.

“Thank you, Hikari” she managed in a hoarse voice and smiled. “I… I can’t be sure, but I think you… well, you got through to me” she chuckled and started coughing. “And feel privileged, nobody managed to make me cry in front of them since I was four.”

Hikari was not sure how to react, so she just nodded.

“And you have a talent for that, you know?” Asuka kept smiling. “Perhaps you should use it on some of the more… annoying students?”

“I don’t think it would sit well with the modern school policies” Hikari finally managed. “It is rather… irregular.”

“I’m certain I won’t sit well tonight” Asuka quipped, her voice still hoarse.

Hikari stared at her for a moment, seemingly unable to comprehend. Finally, she chuckled. “Sorry?”

Asuka raised her eyebrows. “I thought that was the purpose of this exercise?” She approached Hikari and took her hands in her own. “As I said: thank you. I… I can’t say I enjoyed that, but I… it’s fine. And-” she paused abruptly.

“M?” Hikari looked up.

“Never mind” Asuka shook her head. “Let’s go, it’s getting late.”

Hikari nodded in agreement; they left the school soon after. Hikari retained enough attention despite the emotional confusion to make sure the supplies used – namely, the ruler – were put in their proper places.

***

Contrary to Asuka’s worries, sitting was not much of a problem for her; it caused just slight discomfort. It was a discomfort she welcomed, to her surprise, as it reminded her of what has happened. She was in such a good mood, that at the dinner Misato quipped some idiocy about her having arranged a promising date of something similarly foolish. Luckily – and predictably – after some brushing off and acidic remarks about boys at school, Misato shifted her attention to Shinji, and not long after, was too inebriated to remain a valid partner for discussion anyway.

Soon after dinner Asuka performed her evening routine and retreated to her room. Officially, it was to read; unofficially, to reflect.

And she surely had _some_ things to reflect on.

Soon after she was laying in her bed, dressed for her sleep. She rubbed her bottom again; it was still warmer than usual, and more than a bit sore. Hikari, in her inexperience mixed with eagerness to perform, certainly hit strong. But it was not the pain or the resulting tenderness that actually ran through Asuka’s mind. What she actually struggled with were her feelings on the whole situation: those that occurred during the event, and those that followed.

In the beginning, it was a matter of pride; she could simply not back down, even because it was her stupid joke that started it all. Or perhaps especially because of that.

Then, it was a confusing feeling of this being _right_, however absurd it sounded. _Then_, it started to feel _good_, perhaps even _satisfying_. Naming her emotions was not always easy for Asuka – even if she finally learned to do it by trial and error – but sorting them into positive and negative usually worked – and was sufficient most of the time.

The catch was that in this case, they were overwhelmingly positive. And that bothered her more than a bit. Especially that Hikari made her cry – perhaps not exactly _in public_, but in front of someone – but Asuka was not angry at her. Quite the opposite.

***

Somewhere else in Tokyo-3, an equally reflexive, if less confused girl was staring at the ceiling of her room.

_‘What have I done, and why have I done it?’_ was her dominant thought. Her rational mind was telling her that what she did was wrong. It was stepping out of line, not to mention it was a borderline abuse of her authority – administering corporal punishment was not on the list of her duties. On the other hand, it was not _directly_ forbidden, and Asuka asked for it herself, not to mention refused every time Hikari tried to stop…

She shook her head. This was the train of thoughts that she was running in circles with for the last hour, doing her no favor. The only way to resolve it was to ask Asuka directly – under appropriate circumstances, of course, first and foremost – while first ensuring no one would hear them.

With that, the problem became just another issue to solve, filed under “to do, rather urgent, rather important”, and Hikari Horaki was able to drift off to sleep.

***

Asuka Langley Soryu was not so lucky with her own thoughts, as she was desperately trying to sort them out.

She was _thankful_. She was _relieved_. Yes, those were correct terms to use. She did not feel guilty about doing the clean-up work imperfectly: that would be ridiculous, especially that Hikari had some unreasonable standards in that regard – but she hated when people were disappointed with her, especially those very few people she actually cared about. Receiving a simple, memorable punishment for her misstep – maybe real, maybe imagined, but still a misstep – absolved her from that.

And how much she hated to admit that, that absolution made her feel much better.

_‘It was not supposed to be like that, it’s not right_’ she kept telling herself. _‘I’m not a child to be spanked. It’d only be worse if she sent me to stand in the corner’_ she mused angrily._ ‘But why, why was I about to ask her whether she would do it again?’_

She took a deep breath and rubbed the reddened skin again; it still felt good, even if really soft in comparison to the spanking. She desperately tried not to allow the obvious answer, but there was little chance to hide the truth.

_‘Because I would love if she did it again’_ she finally admitted. _‘And because I really, really needed that one.’_

She kept staring at the ceiling. That conclusion was an answer to some questions, but certainly not to all of them. What was even worse, those were not the kind of questions she could go ask someone – it was just too personal, too… intimate. Thus, it was something she would have to figure out herself. Which, likely, would involve some soul-searching, further research – and, most likely, asking for more spankings.

What disturbed Asuka the most was the fact that she actually anticipated that last part.

_‘I wish I was normal. I wish I didn’t think like that. I wish it was all simpler. But that’s it, right? Like the old pastor said: the more chosen you are, the worse it gets. So if I’m chosen to protect all humanity, I must have it really bad.’_

She sighed.

_‘Well, if all it takes to make it better is asking Hikari to play ‘bad cop’… then I can only hope she’d be accommodating. Because, frankly, whom else can I ask for **that**?’_

While this conclusion did not manage to put her at ease, it was enough to let the emotional exhaustion take over and carry her off to her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one started based on an idea given to me after I wrote the first one in the series. The question on the table was “What spanking pairings are feasible for Evangelion?” Seemingly, I have missed the most obvious spanker: Hikari; after all, is the “pig-tailed dictator” in fanon. Thus, she entered the picture. And the classroom.
> 
> This one might actually have **some** continuation, so I’m leaving it open. Time will tell whether I find an idea how to make the rest of the ideas I have for those two readable.


End file.
